snailyfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Want Series
Robot want series is all the games of the Robot that wants kitty, puppy, fishy and ice creams. Robot Wants Kitty - 2010 (Robot needs kitty). Robot Wants Puppy - 2010 (Robot needs puppy but kitty don't like puppy). Robot Wants Fishy - 2010 (Robot needs fishy and has MANY bosses but kitty DOES like fishy). Robot Wants Ice Cream - 2010 (Robot wants ice cream and puppy also appears in this game kitty is the final boss). Robot Wants Jig - 2011 or 2012 - (No kitty and this game looks like in fishy and robot needs the letter Y). Hamumu made all of those 5 games all of them are rated E and there also free. Robot the main character he got a kitty then a puppy and a fishy but he don't have mouth when he's eating ice cream. A lots of enemies appears in robot wants ice cream (the flying shooting robot thing and grey thing and flying robot from kitty also appears in the they returned also the pilliar from fishy also appears in jig). Notes Kitty do not show as a sprite in fishy however only the ending shows kitty. Robot look like something from ff but with different arms. Dax Boxen is really look like Space Box. Blocko when he's got sratch by his metal kitty just sratching him this don't work when he's a mouse. Drillbaby sounds like Drill-Baby but drillbaby's not a baby. Battle Bat is a bat with iron. Snail also appear only they appear in fishy. Blue boss thingy from kitty has many eye. There's a robot wants kitty on the Iphone it's not pixel. Puppy helps robot in Robot Wants Ice Cream he can also use his battery power form to shoot bullets. Cats eat fishes but Kitty JUST love fishy. Snailiad and Robot Wants Series are in the Metroidvania series. Hamumu play snailiad and robot wants (He got the peashooter in snailiad). BANARANG was pun of Boomerang the SUPER SECRET BANARANG is the stongest! Madcap mode was in the fan game Snailiad 27 (Missles added in this mode). Snailiad and Robot wants are in the same websites (Robot wants fishy is on coolified games not snailiad). Jellyfish's color look likes the jellyfish from snailiad color. Some stuffs from Television Tropes Robot Wants Tropes: *Armor-piercing Attack: The stalactite aliens can do this to the second boss in the second game. *Asteroids Monster: Nanoswarm from the fourth game. *Attack Animal: The kitty you got from the first game becomes this in the second game. The puppy in Ice Cream becomes this somewhat, though it mans a turret instead of directly attacking. *Attack Its Weak Point: Defeating the first boss of Puppy requires you to throw the cat through the opening in its force field. Obtuse Angler fromFishy can only be hit on its bulb. Drillbaby, from the same game, needs to be defeated by dropping bombs from the ceiling onto its core. *Bag of Spilling: This is a Metroidvania series we're talking about, after all. *Bullet Hell: The fourth game, Ice Cream, can be like this, especially in Madcap mode. **The Obtuse Angler. *Bonus Boss: The giant blue alien from Kitty. *Chekhov's Gunman: Both the kitty (see Attack Animal) and puppy (see Non-Human Sidekick) from the first and second game respectively. *Check Point: Justified due to its difficulty. *ChipTune *Cosmetic Award: Started in Puppy. Though the Kongregate version of Kitty had it beforehand. *Cores and Turrets Boss: PAL-1000 from Fishy, and the two security cores from Ice Cream. *Cruel Twist Ending /Shaggy Dog Story: All of the sequels. **Robot got Puppy! Kitty hates Puppy! **Robot got Fishy! Kitty loves Fishy. **Robot has ice cream! But he has no mouth. *Death Is a Slap on the Wrist *The Dog Bites Back: "This'll teach you to abandon me, Robot!" *Dolled-Up Installment: Fishy was retooled into Pedro's Space Adventure 2, changing the main character into Pedro the Mailburro (the mascot of the Boy Scouts magazine Boys' Life) and replacing the Robo-Bombs with letters. *Downer Ending: Every game apart from the first one. Mind you, these endings are sad for the robot, but absolutely hilarious for anyone else. *Exactly What It Says on the Tin: In a nutshell, the robot wants whatever is mentioned in the title. *Excuse Plot: Parodied in the second game, where the game opens describing an epic yet completely unrelated plot, ending with, "Meanwhile, in a completely different galaxy, thousands of light years away, Robot wants puppy." (After a wide gap between paragraphs, the story backpedals to clarify a detail in the initial plot description.) *Exty Years From Now *Face Heel Turn: KITTY!?! *Fake Out Opening *Final Boss: Averted in every game except the last. *Fun with Acronyms: Every item in the Robot Wants JIG banner game (Crawly Bombs, Air Jump, Shield, Underminer, Actuator, Laser Blaster;Glidewings, Air Bombs, Mag-Lock, EMP Bombs, Plasma Bombs, Lateral Magnets, Aqualung, YOU WIN!*). *Get Back Here Boss: The Battle Bat from Fishy becomes this after he loses his armor and moves faster. *Grand Finale: Ice Cream. *Gratuitous German: Das Boxen from Fishy. It's not even correct German, since "das" is a singular article, and the German for "box" is Kastenanyway. **It returns in Ice Cream as the Überboxen, even more incorrect since there's only one of them, albeit with cyborg enhancements. But that's probably the point... *Grievous Harm with a Body: Throwing Kitty in the second game is your attack. *Improvised Weapon: Kitty, in the second game. *Joke Item: The Sekrit Item of Wonder from Puppy is hard to find, hard to collect, and it does ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. Except unlock an award. So, yeah. In Fishy, there is an item that can only be obtained after a big chain explosion, and it is literally nothing. A nothing that you can collect. "Sometimes an explosion is its own reward." *King Mook: The iPhone version of Robot Wants Kitty has boss monsters based on the three enemies of the game. *Leet Speak: The "HaXXor" skill in Fishy. *Lethal Joke Item: From Ice Cream, there is the BANARANG!! It turns Robot and Puppy's plasma bolts into rebounding bananas. *Marathon Boss: Most bosses in Fishy. *Metroidvania *Nintendo Hard: Definitely. Luckily, getting hit or dying doesn't equal game over. It just adds more to your game time. *Non-Human Sidekick: The puppy from the second game becomes this in the fourth installment of the series. *One-Hit-Point Wonder: The robot becomes this in the first two games, though the third gives it a shield that absorbs one hit. The fourth game gives it a (very small) health meter. *Power-Up: Actual powerups in question vary from game to game, though some of them are universal, like the double jump. *Punny Name: Many of the bosses have wonderful/horrible pun names. Dungeon S. Crab, The Obtuse Angler, and Char-L07, just to name a few. *Retraux *Ridiculously Cute Critter: Robot, Kitty, Puppy, and Fishy. *Sequential Boss: Arguably parodied; some bosses will grow new lifebars when you so much as put a dent in their armour, with their forms showing their armour gradually being destroyed. Notably, the Final Boss of Ice Cream has five forms. *Shout Out: There are several, especially in the boss names, such as the robotic spider "Char-L07", or the "PAL-1000", a boss whose mainframes you need to hack with the HaXXoR skill to expose the central core, which looks like HAL's red sensor. **One item in Fishy is called "Dolemite Infusion" and makes your bombs more powerful. "Dolemite" was a tough metal featured in Futuramaas one component of Bender's robot body. **One area in Fishy is called Bat Cave. It's a big cave full of bats. **Probably it's just a concidence, but when Robot hacks a computer in Fishy, their happy screens look just like Jailbot's dot matrix screen/face. **The ability to make Puppy attack in Ice Cream is called "Atomic Robo-Puppy". There was an old arcade game called Atomic Robo-Kid. *Speed Run: Built around this. *Underwater Boss Battle: The Obtuse Angler in Fishy. *Your Size May Vary: Kitty becomes a lot smaller in the second game than he was in the first. Same thing happens to Puppy in the fourth game. Category:Robot Wants Category:Non-Snailiad Category:Metroid-Like Games